Your Name Is Safe In Their Mouth
by Tamuril2
Summary: What if Loki was innocent? Who would believe the liar? Even when he's telling the truth. An AU of the movie. No slash. Rated T for some violence.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine. Please, if it were, Loki would have his own movie by now.

**A/N: **A special thanks to my beta, Ireland Ranger, for helping me with this story. Without her, you wouldn't have Nicky's POV. A big thanks to Mikkeneko for letting me use the idea of how Loki was mind controlled. Also, thanks to Moscovia for letting me use her picture as my cover.

The title for this comes from a quote from Jess C. Scott. "When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know your name is safe in their mouth." I figure this applies to my story (you'll see why).

Picture is by **vtas **on **deviantart. **

Also, Odin is a awful father and person in my version. Sorry to all of you out there who like him. I never liked his character, even in the first movie, so I just went with it.

* * *

It was to the chaos of pain and confusion that Loki found himself awakening upon. He couldn't raise himself from the crumbled metal the beast had pounded him into yet, his unbound magic only now starting to knit his wounds – both old and new – back together. A tiny moan escaped his lips. Thank the Norns Thor – _not my brother, still my brother_ – wasn't around to hear the weak sound. Though, perhaps, it might be best if the fool did see how much his little brother needed him.

_Why weren't you there to save me? Why didn't you come when I screamed your name? Why didn't you…_He clamped down hard on those thoughts and left them abandoned for the time in prison he was sure to face. Oh, yes, he knew where Odin, All-Father, The Wise, would put him after his farce of a trial. Not that Loki didn't deserve to be put in a cell for what he'd done to Jötunheim.

He'd tried to kill an entire race after all. Opened the Bifrost on them, while they stood helpless against its wrath. Not one of his best moments. True, the shock of learning his true heritage, coupled with Thor's banishment and Odin's convenient sleep – _Oh, didn't he just love getting out of explaining his ambiguous words _–, had helped turn his head slightly askew, but not enough to excuse his actions. Loki flexed his fingers, wincing at the agony that flared.

So, punishment for nearly annihilating an innocent – _a bit debatable on how innocent_ – planet. Loki accepted that. He warranted it. He did not, however, deserve the unjust sentence he knew Odin would pass on him for this attack on Midgard. A small sigh escaped him.

Fine, he'd lead a legion of the Chitauri – _clawing, flogging, tearing skin_ – against an unguarded world and killed people…maybe? _Did I kill someone? I remember taking an eye. _But he hadn't been in complete control of his body and mind until now. Thanos had owned him for the better part of half a year.

Would Odin accept that as a just cause to pardon him? Never. The old man gained too much pleasure in putting Loki 'in his place' to listen to reason. _But, then, when has he ever heeded me? Not when Angrboða kidnapped me, not with that brick mason, and certainly not with the dwarves. _No, Odin would deliver his verdict of 'guilty' without so much as pretending to take note of Loki's pleas – _Not that I'll plead. I'm not that desperate. _

Would these humans listen then? That brought a sad smile from him. He could just see it now. Oh, and by the way, when I flung myself from the Bifrost I landed in the hands of evil incarnated. I was being controlled too. What? My eyes didn't change colour like Hawkeye's? Oh, well, you see, that's because Thanos worked a different kind of mind control on me. It was a much more complicated and intricate one than I used.

Yes, they'd surely believe him when if he spewed those words. No, Loki struggled to rise to his elbows – _ignore the pain, ignore it_ –, these Avengers wouldn't help him. And he couldn't fault them for it. He wouldn't believe an enemy if they spoke such to him either. Lies, they'd say – _Trickster, Silver Tongue, Liesmith, Deceiver_.

And Thor, caring and foolish Thor who wore his heart where all could hurt it, would block his ears to anything his brother said to him. Loki couldn't stop the sneer that forced its way out._ Indeed, stop listening to me now, brother, just when I need you the most._ Thor would fling wounded eyes upon him, asking silently why his little brother had turned against him and his newfound friends. Surely, Loki could see his self-destructive ways would never win.

Of course Loki could see that. He wasn't, despite what all Asgard's court said, insane or power hungry. Did he want recognition? Yes. Did he want acceptance of his magic? More than anything. Was he willing to wage war to get it? Great Norns, no. He knew better. But would anyone think to look into why the youngest prince of Asgard had acted so rashly? Loki's sneer deepened. Ragnarök would happen first.

The rumble of nearby thunder warned Loki of Thor's approach and he readied himself. Since no one would believe him, why not play the part of the villain still? Make himself seem uncaring. Make his wounds look as if they didn't nearly undo him. Make them think him untouchable, distant to their words and actions.

_Don't consider about what might happen if they know I'm weakened. _

Even Thor couldn't protect him against their revenge if they truly sought it. It was their right to demand recompense.

He pulled himself up to the stairs and grinned at the warriors surrounding him, his cocky features only wavering a bit when a memory _**There will no realm, no barren rock, no crevice, where He cannot find you. You think you know pain? You will beg for something as sweet as pain. **_brushed past. He shook the dread that gnawed on his soul and dedicated himself to one thought.

_Focus, play the part. _

Loki took a shaky breath and met the gazes of his adversaries. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

* * *

Tony tried to pretend he wasn't edgy about Clint being so near Loki. Fine, he'd told Jarvis to monitor their loopy prisoner – _Thor's gone all 'sniffling bambi' on us, so someone's got to watch our butts._ – Whatever. That didn't mean he wanted a reason to worry about said nut-head. He groaned, wishing for another scotch. _I'm gonna need it before we're done._

Clint stood spitting curses and taunts at the seated alien from the doorway. Tony wouldn't let him get any closer, neither would Thor. Said prince looked amused at the Shield agent's threats, raising a cocky eyebrow. Tony turned on the audio.

"…married? I can't even imagine who'd be that unlucky as to be paired with you," Clint declared.

A slight stiffening of Loki's shoulders told how this last insult had hit home. Either Clint didn't notice the hit or didn't care, cause he did nothing to further his verbal attack on that strain. The Shield agent hissed and spat more curses as his metaphorical fur bristled. Tony, unlike the bird-cat down there, didn't like being out on secrets. Whatever made Loki upset was a weapon for them. "What'd Clint say, Jarvis?"

"He said it was lucky Loki had never married. And that he could not imagine who would be that unlucky to be paired with him."

Tony winced. _Ooo, that was below the belt, Legolas. _

He refocused on the two people in the screen. If Lokes was married or, at least, engaged what did that mean for them? How could they use it? Tony wondered what the girl would do now that her husband/fiancé was a mass murderer. _I bet it'll be the most epic of dumps. _

Loki had gotten up and was standing in front of Clint now. A grin spread across his face, one that made Tony try hard not to think of the Three Rings, massive pain, and dark caves. "Do you miss me that much, my little hawk?" Loki purred.

Clint growled, his fists clenching and unclenching. "You freak. Thor's mad if he thinks you're savable."

"Yes, he always did suffer from that ailment."

"I hope you burn in hell."

Loki just scoffed and strolled back to his seat, crossing on leg over the other.

_How can he be so blasé about this? We could do anything to him, and Shield would back us!_

"You've turned boring, little hawk." Loki swung the leg across his knee back and forth. "I seem to recall a much for interesting conversation about circuses a while back."

Clint paled and Tony winced again. He knew the file. Yeesh, and he'd thought he had daddy issues. Clint's made his look like a bunny kitten. – _Looks like Loki isn't afraid to hit below the belt either._ – Tony wondered if he'd have to call Steve down there to keep Clint from killing their villain. The soldier was only a few rooms away, training. However, Hawkeye only glared at Loki and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Tony watched for a few minutes more before he started to close the cameras down. More science awaited with Brucie. It was just as he was about to hit the switch when he caught it. Just barely. A drop of his shoulders, the slight curling in of his legs, a few winces and Loki became the picture of a delicate alien.

_Oh, no. Please, please, don't do this to me, Lokes. I can't deal with more surprises today. Please, go back to being evil and manic. Come, you can do it for me._

But Loki wasn't listening to Tony's telepathic pleas. Great, so scratch the idea of mind-reading. Stiletto heels clicked against the metal floor as Tony groaned. Pepper's warm arms surrounded him and he leaned back into her comfort.

"You know, I am going to slap you for risking your life that way later on," she said, lips close to his ear.

He gulped and sent her a nervous grin. "To be fair, the world was at stake and I did call you."

"I know, that's why I said later." She smiled and leaned closer, eyes narrowing. "Tony, is that the sauna?"

"Uh, no?"

She smacked his arm.

"Ow!" He whined. "I thought you said later?"

"I changed my mind."

He groaned and glared at the miserable form of Loki. "Anything interesting on our resident baddie, Jarvis? Does he need medical attention?"

Not that Tony wanted to give their resident psycho any relief. He'd thrown him out a window. That alone made it easy to hesitate on helping make the alien's boo-boos better. Plus, he'd killed a ton of people. The jerk deserved whatever injuries Hulk had given him. But the stupid, invisible cricket that lived on Tony's shoulder refused to leave him alone unless he checked out what'd made Loki wince.

"Scans indicate Loki has several major injuries to his chest, back, and neck. Varying size indicates multiple different devices have been used to inflict them. There has also been a change in thermal waves."

_Wha…? Wait a minute. He's been tortured? Oh, no, no, NO! _He wanted to slam his head against the desk, or drink more scotch. The scotch sounded better. Less bruises involved. "J, rewind the tapes and selected the ones titled Reindeer Games."

"What're you doing?" Pepper asked, voice a bit high.

"Considering giving myself a headache."

She raised an eyebrow just as the screen in front of him beeped. Tapes rewinded then. Jarvis pulled them up on the holoscreens. "Shall I play the one titled Reindeer Games, Day 1, Shield Secrety Base, sir?"

"Nah, go to the one where Hulk is whooping his butt."

He watched in delight as the holoscreen played the video of Hulk using Loki as a ragdoll. _I'm so getting this to go viral. _But now wasn't the time to consider blackmail. He sighed. "J, could you compare and display Loki's thermal waves from before Hulk busted him and then after."

"You can't be…" Pepper trailed off, eyes wide.

"Told you it'd be a headache. I'm just hoping I'm wrong."

"He destroyed half of New York and killed all those people!"

Great, now she was angry at him. So much for making up. Tony put on his best puppy dog face. "Come on, Pep, you know I want him to be the baddie too."

"The why are you…how could you even…Phil."

It was that last word that hurt. If Tony was the jealous kind, and he was, he'd wonder if Pepper had been cheating on him. But, one look into her soft eyes, showed only the hurt of losing a best friend. Huh, Agent had been one lucky guy. His Pep didn't trust easily, not after Obadiah.

"Sir," Jarvis's smooth voice interrupted. "The scans are complete."

Tony spun forward and drank in the thermal images. He'd come up with the idea after the New Mexico incident. Too many delicious and new alien readings to not. He paused, then looked again. "J, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Indeed, sir, Loki's thermal waves change instantly after his attack on Hulk. Running comparison." A pause, in which Tony thought about seriously getting more booze and Pepper put her hand on his shoulder, and then. "Readings indicate that the signals before on Loki are similar to the ones the Tesseract used to control Agent Hawkeye. Only stronger."

* * *

At first, Thor didn't believe Anthony. How could he? These humans weren't used to Loki's tricks as he. But, as Anthony pointed out, Loki couldn't use his magic like that right now. The silver bracelets from father had made sure of that. Could Loki heal himself? Of course, their father wasn't cruel. But that was it, healing only. There wasn't a way for Loki to fake his magical signature. And, moreover, Anthony also said Loki bore injuries that suggested recent torture.

_So…_Thor's eyes misted embarrassingly. That meant Loki hadn't…that he wasn't…_Oh, brother, forgive me for doubting you. Once again, it seems as if I have not heeded your pleas for aid._ He couldn't stop the sorrow that threatened to overwhelm him. His poor brother had been used and Thor hadn't even thought to seek into why Loki had been acting so out of character. No, it'd been this human that had done so. He'd failed, again, to support Loki.

Anthony pouted over his glass of liquor. "This is so not fair!"

"What mean you, Anthony?"

"It's Tony, Thor, Tony! And…well…it's just, now who do we fork over to Shield?"

Thor rose from his seat on the couch, Mjolnir clasped tight. "You shall not give Shield my brother. He is innocent of any wrong doings. Your scans have shown this. To deliver him over would be –"

"Whoa, whoa, big guy, chill down." Anthony glanced at his woman in a pleading manner and Virginia stepped forward.

"We're not suggesting we hand over Loki, Thor. Tony's just pointing out that a lot of people aren't going to be happy to know the villain they want to blame isn't culpable anymore. They'll try and find some way of accusing him." She lifted a hand to forestall his next words. "And we'll not let them, of course. We don't imprison people unless their guilty."

Anthony snorted. "They'll have to get past Jarvis and me first."

"And I as well, Anthony."

"It's Tony! Why can't you just say Tony?" Anthony pouted more and grumbled. "So, who's breaking the news to the others?"

"Perhaps you could call a team meeting?" Virginia suggested to her betrothed.

Anthony chuckled and poured himself more liquor. "Yeah and sign my own death warrant too while I'm at it. You know Clint's going to be off the walls about this. I'll end up arrows in uncomfortable places. Bruce and Steve will accept it after I show them, no worries there. Natasha…well, I'm not sure about her, but I think she'll side with her boyfriend."

"And how do you know that?" a smooth voice asked from the doorway.

* * *

Natasha withheld the smirk that begged to cross her lips. Having a secret meeting and they didn't think she'd learn about it? Her face firmed. _How foolish of them._ This affected Clint and she would protect him. Not just anyone would give an assassin a second chance like he did for her. She'd do anything to make it up to him, not that she let such sensitive information widely known. Shield was, first and foremost, a spy organization that used such intelligence to control people.

"So, thermal imaging?" she hummed.

"Uh, yeah." Stark chuckled, anxiously running a hand through his hair. A habit she'd noticed during her time as his secretary. Pepper stepped closer to him, a silent signal that she wouldn't let Natasha hurt him. Please, as if the woman could stop her if she tried.

"And you're sure it's not a trick?" Natasha asked Thor. The huge man shook his head and got that puppy dog look in his eyes. The man had talent, though she knew it wasn't an act for him. _No, Thor's too genuine to try that._

"Nay, Agent Romanoff," Thor said, "my brother is incapable of producing that kind of magic due to the enchanted bracelets he wears."

"I see." She spun on her heel. "Give me five minutes with him."

"Agent Romanoff!" Thor started forward, joined by Stark and Pepper. Really, it was laughable how they scrambled to defend a man who'd just two days ago attacked Earth.

"Now, hang on, Widow, I get he used your boyfriend, but you can't go Rambo on him. He's not the bad guy anymore," Tony said, though not before ensuring he was behind Thor.

Natasha checked anymore arguments by glaring at them all. "When did I say I was going to attack him?"

"Um, just now?" Stark asked, licking his lips and glancing at Thor.

"I said five minutes, not I'm sharpening my knives. We need more concrete answers or Shield's not going to buy it. I'll get them." She wanted to roll her eyes. _And just because I know I'll have to spell it out for you._ "Without physical incentive."

With that, she turned and left the room.

The walk to the impromptu prison cell seemed longer than usual, mostly because she had three inept, caring idiots breathing on her back. She whirled on them when she got to the door. "Stay out. If more than one comes in, he'll cut himself off and we'll get nothing."

Out of them, Pepper seemed to understand. She nodded her head and lay a hand on both men's arms. "Let her try."

Jarvis opened the door for her and Natasha stepped through. She ignored the hiss as the door locked behind her. The alien sat huddled again the wall in the corner of the room, one leg up to his chest, eyes fluttering in sleep. She neared and saw his breathing came quick and sharp. _A nightmare._ She knew all about those, as did most on their team.

She rested against the wall beside him and nudged his leg. His response came in an instant. Emerald eyes flew open, mouth gasped for air, hands clawed his shirt. The picture of sheer terror. He caught sight of her and flinched. Then, a slow grin crept across his face, eyes showing he wasn't quite there still.

"Loki?" she said, hoping his name might bring him back.

"You take the Spider's form today? How nostalgic, how tragic." He wheezed and she noticed for the first time the new wounds – _are those claw marks?_ – on his neck. "Come to tear, come to care? Come to see me beg, come to take a leg?"

_Okay, not good._

Loki seemed just short of insane. And that was saying something, considering what happen on the Helicarrier in the Hulk cage. She resisted the urge to back away from his manic form and slide down next to him, tense and ready to defend herself if necessary. She prayed Clint didn't find out about her risk-taking here. He'd go mother hen on her again. She adopted a casual posture. "Why the rhymes, Loki?"

He blinked. Then blinked again and his eyes cleared. They widened when he realized what had happened and Natasha thought she saw him pale even more. _Hard to tell when he's already this pastel. _His features settled into his arrogant mask, she recognized the façade now, and a smirk plastered itself on his lips. "And to what do I owe this little visit, Spider? Has my Hawk had a nightmare and you've come avenge his honor?"

At his pet name for Clint, Natasha found her hand swinging towards him without her meaning it to. Loki's eyes tightened at the edges, but he made no move to defend himself. She stopped herself inches from his face and, instead, laid a gentle touch on his cheek. He recoiled.

"What's this?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Sentiment, from one who soaks herself in blood?"

"Enough, Loki."

"I thought you stronger than this, Spider. I see I was wrong to expect so much from you. Perhaps, when your freedom is gone, you'll see the error of maintaining such a silly emotion."

She pressed her hand on his shoulder. "Enough, Loki. We know. Stark's computer did some readings on you and figured out what happened. You don't need to continue this act anymore."

The bony shoulder under her hand trembled. "Act, my sweet Spider. Does the alcoholic playboy say this? Does my foolish bro – Thor? Does Thor say this? Such tricks are within my realm. Or do you seek to deceive me? Make me believe in you and then rip away my safety. You should know such actions will merit you nothing. I am more powerful than you, mere mortals, can ever imagine."

"But someone broke you, didn't they? Someone more powerful. Someone who's still hurting you." There. The fear, the abject horror hidden beneath his sneers and taunts, shone out. It lasted only a second, but enough for them both to know she saw it. "Who controlled you, Loki?"

"Who controls the 'would be king'? A being you humans will never defeat. You'll pray for my rule when he comes." He laughed, a frenzied and half choked thing. "And isn't that irony for you?"

"You never wanted to rule us."

"Such a confident statement." He leaned his head back against the wall. "Haven't you heard? I'm mad with to wish to rule any world."

"Lean forward."

"W-what?" The slight stutter in his voice gave away his attempt to seem angered at her demand. "How dare you –"

She pushed him out from the wall. He struggled against her hold, fingers grabbing at her hand, trying to hit her away. She smacked his attempts back without any effort. _He's weak. How did we…how did __**I**__ not see this? _She kept a firm grip on his neck, pulled up his shirt, and nearly threw up. Swallowing bile, Natasha let the shirt slide down and released Loki. He didn't move.

"Stark, your computer recording this?" she asked the air.

"Yep," a strained voice answered from the left corner of the roof. "Got it all in glorified, technicolor."

Loki hands twitched and he almost seemed to not breathe. "Satisfied, Spider?"

"Yes." She left without looking back.

* * *

_Why couldn't the world have stayed simple? Is it so much to ask for? _Steve didn't think so. He wished things were like they were back in the 70's. Back when villains stayed villains and they didn't have to worry about protecting one from the law. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "You're sure?"

"Natasha over here did her thing and viola, we have one innocent, alien prince," Tony said, nursing his beer. His third so far. Pepper watched him with disapproving eyes a few feet away, but she didn't stop him…yet. Steve glanced over at Natasha and she nodded, arms folded.

"What do we do now?" Pepper asked when it became obvious no knew what to say next.

Clint growled. "Who cares? Guy's a freak. I say we keep him –"

"If you say locked up, Clint, so help me I'll kick your butt out and arm Jarvis against you," Tony interrupted, eyes flashing something painful and challenging.

"Indeed," Thor rumbled. "My brother shall not be treated as a criminal any longer. He is not at fault in this."

"Soon as we're done here, those magical bracelets are coming off," Tony added. "This Thanos guy is still attacking Loki and the dude needs all the magic he can get to fight him off."

"Has everyone just forgotten what he's done?" Clint paced the length of the room, breathing fast. "He killed Phil. That guy in Germany won't see again. He tried to manipulate us all. He mind controlled me and a ton of other people. And those corpses outside on the street are screaming his name."

"Clint, you killed too."

Steve winced at Natasha's soft rebuke. He knew that had to cost her a lot to say that to her friend. Clint's face iced over and he glared at Natasha. His fists clenched and unclenched. Steve thought he might actually attack her. Instead, he rushed from the room. No one said anything, just stared after him. Probably wondering whether they should worry about him telling Fury.

Tony slid from his seat. "Jarvus, watch him. Block any call to and from Shield. In fact, block any of Clint's communications and tell me if he so much as twitches his nose outside."

"Yes, sir."

Huh. Guess some changes weren't that bad. Having Jarvis certainly counted as a bonus in Steve's books. The soldier engaged their other resident Asgardian. "Thor?"

The alien turned troubled eyes on him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Can we let Loki go?" He stood, distracting the others enough that they paused in their shouts. "Look, I'm not saying I don't think he should be, I'm saying: are we allowed to do that? I know you said he's being held for doing stuff on Asgard too, right? Will your father be all right with us just releasing him? We can't start an intergalactic conflict."

"I…" Thor looked so lost. "No, Odin's commands remain. He is to be kept confined and bound until such time as we can use the Tesseract to go to Asgard for his trial."

"That's so…how is that right?" Tony spluttered, looked around at them for support. "We can't just keep the dude locked up for no reason. Yeah, I get it; he went bonkers at home and did stuff. But, seriously, Thor, we can't just…no, not happening, not in my house."

"Then, I fear I must leave you," Thor said.

"Wait, what if Loki were allowed access to the tower only?" Natasha asked, her stance casual as she leaned against the bar's counter. "He could still wear those bracelets and be monitored, but have the freedom to walk around here. Technically, he'd still be 'locked up', just not in the traditional sense. Would that work, Thor?"

Thor pondered it for, maybe, half a second before nodding. An eager grin washed over his young face. "Yes, I think Odin would not be able to fault such logic. As long as he knew Loki was watched and his magic tied, my father will be satisfied."

Tony beamed at Natasha, fluttering his eyelashes at her. "I knew there was I reason I loved you, Widow."

Natasha snickered and shook her head. "Right."

* * *

Hulk raged against his skin as Bruce treated Loki. The other guy wanted out, out, out. Bruce winced as another heavy attack of wills subsided and set a bloody swab on the tray beside him. Loki frowned up at him from his position on the medical bed. They'd laid the man, boy if the time difference was to be believed, on his side. His back was in no condition to be touched. The procedure they'd done to bandage it had caused Loki so much pain that Bruce had felt like he was inflicting more torture on him.

"Does your beast wish to have a second battle with me?" Loki asked tonelessly, breaking Bruce out of his inner berating.

_As if. _Bruce shook his head, letting a nervous smile grow. "No. Hulk can tell you're different. He wants to meet the real you now. Here's just not a good place."

Loki shifted, the morphine pumping into him the only thing allowing the small movement. The narcotic was the least they could do, seeing as every hour Thanos inflicted some new injury on the boy. Still, the alien prince grimaced as he settled back down and Bruce reached over to fiddle with the morphine, upping the dosage level. Loki sent him a small look of thanks. "I must admit, your beast is more intelligent than I first thought."

"Yeah," Bruce chuckled. "I'm figuring that out too."

Silence, one that stifled Bruce. He'd never liked loud noises, but he didn't like not having any sounds either. His father had been the most dangerous when quiet. Loki attempted to sit up and Bruce threw an arm around his shoulders – _careful of the back_ – to help him. The man tensed at the physical contact, but didn't shy away from it fully. _Probably too tired to try._

"So, Thor says you guys are going home tomorrow night," Bruce said, grasping for a casual topic. One he hoped wouldn't strike too bad a cord with the alien prince.

Loki sneered. "Indeed. The All-Father has waited long enough for my punishments."

_Punishments? As in plural? _"Ooookaaaay, bad choice of subject. I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon though. Tony can't wait to talk magic and science with you. I must admit I'm a bit curious about that too. And Jane's dying to know about the Bifrost."

A confused look settled on Loki's face before it mutated into something ugly. A scowl curled his lips. "Oh. Oh, how quaint."

"What?" Bruce cringed at the look in Loki's eyes.

"I fear this realm will have to wait many years before it sees me again. You will, almost certainly, be dead before my release."

"But…Thor said you didn't succeed in killing the Jötuns. Why would Odin sentence you more than a few months?"

"Well, let's see." A sharp smirk settled on Loki's face as he started to count off on his thin fingers. "I stole the throne."

"From my understanding, you were the only one suitable for the regency." He hesitated, thinking on what he'd heard about their mother, Frigga. "Least, I think so…"

"Technicality. I manipulated the events to make sure I would be." The smirk faded and something cold grew in Bruce's stomach. "I tried to destroy a realm, after having made sure they would attack and infiltrate Asgard. I killed the Jötun king. I'll admit that those two are true, so I deserve to be punished for them. Oh, and I broke the Bifrost. So, you see, doctor, it really will take some time to make recompense for all these faults."

Words failed to come to Bruce for a moment and then they poured out. "But you've spent the past year being tortured. Thanos used you. These scars and wounds prove it. Surely, they make up for everything. And, besides, half of those things you said aren't even true."

Loki closed his eyes and slid back down on his side without answering. There was a slight shudder that passed over his body and the boy almost seemed to curl in on himself. A thin line formed on his cheek, appearing almost as if someone had run a fingernail against his skin, hard. Bruce wiped away the blood as Hulk pounded. Not fair, not fair, his other half screamed.

Bruce agreed. "Excuse me, Loki."

He took the stairs up to the seventh floor, needing the extra time to calm Hulk and himself down. Tony didn't deserve more house repairs and, right now, Hulk seemed more than willing to give the billionaire just that. Several worried gazes followed him as he marched into the lounge room and Tony skittered around the bar, grinning that mad grin of his, seemingly oblivious to the mixed feelings warring in Bruce.

"Brucie! Hulk wanting to come out and play with our alien prince downstairs?"

"No." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, desperate to maintain control of himself. "Thor, what exactly is Odin going to punish Loki for?"

Tony paled. "Brucie, whatcha getting at?"

Bruce shook his head, ignoring the worried expressions on everyone's face. "Thor?"

"He stands accused of patricide, the attempted genocide of Jötunheim and Midgard, endeavoring to kill the All-Father and myself, stealing the throne, and destroying the Bifrost."

_Don't Hulk out. Don't Hulk out. It won't help in the long run. _Bruce took a deep breath and started to reply, to tell Thor just how wrong that all was, when Steve beat him to the punch.

"Thor, Loki didn't do all those things. You and he both explained what happened. Can't you tell your father and have him negate some of those charges?"

"Odin's word is law," Thor said, and had the good grace to look ashamed.

"You've contacted him already and he won't listen," Tony ground out.

"No." Thor sank onto the couch. "I tried to reason with him. I even told him about Thanos. But the All-Father refuses to take away any of the crimes from Loki. He…He even added more."

"What!"

Thor's face grew dark. "He says it is Loki's fault for the attack on Midgard. He is holding my brother accountable for all misdeeds done."

"But you explained everything, right?" Steve asked. "How Loki's was being controlled? How he's being tortured by Thanos still?"

"Yes. My father says that proves nothing. Only that Loki has displeased yet another person with broken promises."

Nothing from any of them until Tony tossed his glass into the sink. It was apparent to everyone that he enjoyed the shattering sound it made.

"Your dad sucks," Tony said heatedly. "Like seriously, sucks. Is this how he's handled Loki all these years? Cause, if so, I can see why the guy went off like he did. Odin had it coming, and then some."

"I had not thought about it deeply until last night, Anthony." Thor fiddled with Mjolnir. "It seems Loki's fear of Odin is not as misplaced as I thought. But…What else am I to do? No one questions the All-Father."

"Well, someone better start," Tony stated dryly.

"I cannot go against him."

"So, you'll just let him blame everything on Loki, that it?" Tony glared at Thor, his entire body rigid. "Not good enough, big guy. I thought you said you loved your brother."

"I do!...I do, Anthony. I just…my father will twist my words, as he did last night. He will ensure my brother's guilt. Why, I cannot fathom. I believed my father loved Loki. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Couldn't we go to Asgard? Vouch for Loki?" Steve asked.

Thor hesitated, seemed to almost look hopeful, and then grew dejected. "Even then, it would not help. Odin would say Loki merely manipulated you into believing him. He was not nicknamed the 'god of lies' for nothing, my friends. The court has long been against my brother."

"I know a guy who could help us," Tony said, a smug grin turning up. "He's a telepath. He'll be able to assure that Loki's telling the truth."

* * *

This was not happening. Nope, not at all. His arrow hit the bull's eye with a thunk. No, Clint knew it couldn't be real. Another bull's eye hit. Even Tasha was siding with Loki.

_I'm having a nightmare. _That was the only explanation. Why else would everyone be siding with that freak? Or, they could all be controlled by Loki. No eye colour change, so what? That didn't make a difference. Loki was powerful. He could find a way of controlling them without changing their eye color. Plus, what villain would use the same trick twice? Still, they didn't seem to be constrained. _So, what's making them do this?_

_**Empathy? **_a man's voice said in his head.

Clint jerked so hard his arrow missed the target completely. _Wha…? Who? Loki!_

_**No, not Loki. My name is Charles Xavier. I run – **_

_The school for mutants, _Clint finished. _Why're you…never mind. _He remembered the team deciding to call the telepath in to check if Loki was on the up and up.

_**Indeed. Something you pray will be false. **_

_Get out, freak!_

_**You seem to enjoy using that adjective on others. But, you should know, name calling will get you nowhere, Mr. Barton. I realize Loki violated you in one of the worst ways possible, but think for one moment. He was used that way too, only to a greater extent. **_

_Have you even done your telepathy thing? You sound biased._

_**An assumption you'll use to say I'm lying should I imply Loki is telling the truth.**_

Well, he couldn't really say anything, now could he? It was the truth, after all, and the freak telepath would know that. _Get lost._

_**Clint. **_Some sort of mental sigh passed through Clint's head, one he knew came from the wheelchair bound man not him. _**I don't need to delve into Loki's head to be able to tell something was done to him. It's right there on the outer edges of his mind for all to see. Going deeper only will only allow me to see exactly what it was Thanos did. **_

_What did he do to him? _Clint couldn't keep the nervous curiosity away any longer. If the most powerful telepath could tell that alien was being straight with them, then Clint wanted to know how someone as strong as Loki had fallen.

_**Thanos did more than Loki will ever admit out loud, **_Xavier's mental answer echoed. _**Anymore information would be a breach of trust. If you want to know, ask Loki. Or look at Tony's recordings. Your answers will lie there. **_

_That bad, huh?_ Great, now he couldn't be mad at the guy. What was he to do with the ugly knot growing in his chest then? He needed an outlet or he'd go nuts.

_**Instead of focusing your anger on Loki, turn it to the one who made him do these things. **_

_Thanos._ Clint's grip on his bow tightened. _I've a few words I'd love to say to him. _

_**I believe, **_there was a humorless chuckle, _**you'll have to get in line.**_

Clint watched the mutant go half an hour later from his perch on the air duct. He decidedly did not listen to the man's gentle suggestion to talk to Loki. The hint that making peace with Loki would help him heal too was ignored. Those had nothing to do with why he was standing outside the kitchen, debating on how to speak to said alien/freak. Nope, he just wanted a beer and couldn't decide if burning his eyes with the sight of Loki was worth it.

"You always did think with your face."

"What?" came Clint's intelligent reply to the abrupt verbal approach.

Loki almost looked him in the eye, then fixated on his sandwich, suddenly coming off as the seventeen year old boy Xavier said he was. "Your face always shows what you're thinking. You should work on that. It was one of the reasons I chose you. I knew everything in one glance."

"Oh." That sucked. He just might take Tasha up on her offer for meditation. "Where's everyone else?"

"Off deciding how best to defend my actions against Odin and your Director Fury." This was followed by Loki slumping lower in his seat.

Clint plopped down in the chair opposite, though not before turning it around so he could lean against the back. "Thought Xavier's telepathy would help with that."

"Yes, well, Odin can be inventive. Thor thought it best if they talked out every scenario."

"Without you? Man, you practically made the rulebook for twisting words."

"Indeed." Indignant and, yet, somehow yearning.

_Wanting older brother's approval that you're a big kid now. _Clint could get that, not that he'd admit that he could. Anything that linked him to Loki still felt like burning acid. Loki moved to leave with slow, cautious shifts and Clint realized that he'd been staring at the boy.

"I'm not going to drop ya, you know," Clint said, relaxing his body to further prove his statement.

"You've every right."

"Yeah. I do." Clint shrugged. "Not going to."

"But why –"

"Not worth it." Clint walked away. And if the mirror in his room showed that he didn't mean those words? If it showed him that he felt sorry for the kid? Well, he'd never trusted that piece of glass anyway.

* * *

Contrary to everyone's opinion, Nicholas Fury did care for people. A bit too much really. His mother'd always said he was a 'glutton for punishment' with how much he tried to help people. Which was why he made sure that once he was accepted into Shield he kept such vulnerable feelings to himself. He wasn't stupid. As the head of one of the most powerful spy organizations, he had people clamoring for any apparent weakness. And showing concern? That was just asking for an attack.

So, he stood taut beside the Avengers and Loki, making sure his impassive mask stayed in place. _I don't care one bit how this goes. Nope. Not even a little smidgen. I most certainly do NOT want to strangle Odin or break his nose two ways to Sunday. _

It didn't help that Odin had done everything in his power to make himself unlikeable. From the start, he'd made it known what he thought of Earth's people, insultingly calling them little more than intelligent goats. He'd then gone on to deride Loki openly, saying the boy didn't deserve compassion or his family. How he'd only ever merited death and only Odin's good graces had saved him from this fate. Yes, the All-Father had made sure that no one in this room, including his wife and son, liked him.

Asgard's impressive wealth and beauty notwithstanding, Fury would be glad to leave this world. The lessons they could learn from their alien neighbors didn't outweigh Fury's distaste for Odin. Not that he really thought the alien king would let them get ahold of such lessons. Fury was sure it would be too below him to allow the precious knowledge to given to intelligent goats. Probably thought they'd taint it or something.

"Where ever you go, Loki," Odin said, leaning back in his throne, "there is war, ruin, and death. You are a curse to all who know you."

"Oh, I think you've benefited a few times from my help." Loki murmured, his chains clinking a little as he rolled his shoulders in a show of confidence. A show everyone knew to be false, but one which they also knew Loki felt obligated to play.

"Your disrespect shames me. A son should know better than to question his father."

"You're not my father!"

A smug smile came over Odin at Loki's outburst. "Then, is Frigga not your mother?"

Loki glanced away and down. His shoulders hunched lower in defeat. Of course, the boy thought of Frigga as his mother. From what Fury had heard from Thor, the woman was one of the only people to always support him. Odin radiated triumph at the defeated posture of his prisoner, even as Frigga shot him a pointed look. Fury took a sharp breath in and contemplated giving Odin a piece of his mind, but, at that moment, Hulk decided to burst out of Banner, roaring so loud that the floor literally shook. Thank goodness they'd finally made some pants that expanded with the animal.

"You no hurt Loki!"

_Here, here. _Fury made sure he only raised an eyebrow as Odin faltered, seeming a bit unprepared for the abrupt interruption on his monologue, and then thumped him scepter against the golden floor.

The All-Father narrowed his eyes. "You dare to question me, beast?"

"Hulk not beast. Hulk is Hulk."

"You tell them, big guy!" Tony shouted, punctuating his agreement with a fist in the air. Hulk only grunted in return, though Fury wondered if he was just imagining the smug demeanor of the animal. Odin snorted and Hulk growled low in warning. Fury tried hard to suppress his desire for Hulk to 'smash' Odin. The pompous alien had it coming.

"I will listen to you humans no longer," Odin declared, pulling himself up in what must have been an attempt to seem strong, but really came across as arrogant. "Loki is guilty of the charges laid against him and shall be punished accordingly."

The Avengers erupted at this. All of them stepped forward, heedless of the way it made the Asgardian guards tense, and Tony started spewing insults at Odin's justice and intellect.

"Now wait a minute, you haven't even listened to all of our side. It's not a fair trial unless both sides have a chance to lay out all the evidence," Tony shouted through his faceplate.

"We have recordings of a man who looked into Loki's mind and vouched for his innocence for all the things he did on Earth," Steve added, squaring his shoulders.

The others didn't say anything, but their protective movements towards Loki said it all. They weren't letting Odin just blame everything on the boy. Loki himself seemed a little surprised at the verbal support. Odin started to rise, his grip on his scepter making his knuckles white.

"I have spoken. Continue your actions and you will find the whole of Asgard against you and your world."

Fury sighed. This was turning into the beginnings of an intergalactic war. And, as much as he wanted to help Loki, Earth wasn't ready to declare war on Asgard. "Stand down, people."

"What? But, Fury, we can't just let this go." Tony was waving his arms about in a frantic manner. "Loki's innocent."

"We can't involve all of Earth in this. We're still recovering from the Chitauri."

"So, we're just giving up?" Clint ground out. After the archer had come around, he'd become Loki's strongest advocate.

Rumbles from Hulk caught everyone's attention. The huge animal was hunched over, eyes closed. A pinched frown formed on its face and it shook it head from side to side. A tiny sliver of fear trickled down Fury's spine. Nothing bothered the Hulk enough to make him like this and he wasn't too keen on finding out what had.

He moved in front of the animal. "Banner? Hulk? What's wrong?"

Tony's faceplate lifted and he moved closer. "Hulk, everything okay, buddy?"

Suddenly, Hulk straightened and opened his eyes. Fury froze. Its eyes were white, no pupils to be seen. To the side, he saw Tony gulp and his faceplate slide down again.

"Buddy?" the billionaire said, his voice soft. "You still with us?"

"Everyone back," Odin's wife, Frigga, commanded, appearing from out of nowhere beside them all. Fury started at her sudden arrival. Her flawless face was marred by worry and she held a strange, twisted device in her left hand. Blue and red lights pulsed inside of it, sometimes becoming bright before fading to near nothingness. "There is deep magic here."

The Avengers paled, but seemed reluctant to obey, fear for their friend clear on their faces. Fury signaled to them. "Everyone move. The lady has more experience than us. Let her help."

"Loki, you too," Frigga said. It was only then that Fury realized the boy had moved close to Hulk, a look of deep concentration on his thin face. Loki hesitated, but then nodded to his mother and retreated a few feet away.

Frigga glided closer to Hulk as the Avengers backed off too. "Friends Hulk and Banner, can you hear me?"

Hulk's face turned down towards her and, though she tightened, Frigga remained firm at his side. Something softened in Hulk's demeanor. "Greetings, young one. We remember your magic's touch."

The multiple voices that came out of Hulk scared Fury more than he would ever admit, to himself or others. Frigga too seemed surprised at them, though more in the awed sort of way. She grasped the edges of her blue dress and dipped a low curtsey, head bowed.

"Greetings. We're honored at your presence," she said, all smooth tact and grace.

The beings in Hulk made him turned away and face Odin. Fury got the distinct impression that the alien king was about to be criticized. He withheld the smirk of satisfaction that threatened to appear on him. _About time someone did it. _

"You have erred, Son of Bor," the voices said. "This child has much to offer the realms. You were charged with guarding his soul, but have failed in your task. We now appoint it to these humans."

Odin looked a dangerous combination of angry and sick. Fury wondered which emotion would win out. The All-Father settled for acting like a spoiled kid and glared at everyone. Hulk grunted as his eyes went back to normal.

"No hurt Loki."

Tony whistled, the sound muffled by his armor. "And I thought I'd seen it all. Way to go all mystic on us, big green."

Odin bristled, grip tightening on his scepter. "Loki, you are hereby banished from Asgard. Any action on your part to return will be seen as an act of treason and treated as such."

Anger exploded in Fury. Of course the man would try and save face after being royally told off. Frigga's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. Her mouth opened to, most likely, give Odin a piece of her mind, when Natasha beat her to it. The female agent stepped forward, stance firm. Her high heels clicked as she strode up to and stopped at the steps before Odin.

"You heard, Odin. Loki's with us now. You've got no power over him anymore." She paused and gave the older alien as disdainful look. "You try and hurt him in any way; you'll have to deal with us and Thor. Not to mention, whoever those voices were."

Frigga moved to beside Natasha. "I too place Loki under my protection. He is, and always will be, my son."

"Besides," Clint interjected, "Loki wouldn't want to stay here even if you paid him, so you don't have to worry about him trying to come back."

Odin spluttered in a satisfying way as the Avengers, Frigga, Thor, and Loki marched out of the room. Once they were out and in the hallway, the two huge doors closed behind them, Tony's ironman suit folded into its undercover briefcase form. The billionaire grinned at them all.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but that was awesome to watch. No offense, Your Majesty."

The queen chuckled, the sound making everyone else smile. "There is no offense taken, Mr. Stark."

"Please, you've known me for three hours, I'm Tony to you now."

Frigga only smiled and then turned serious eyes on the guards near them. "Release my son."

The two men were quick to obey and the chains clicked open within seconds. Loki rubbed his wrists as his eyes darted from one person to the next. He seemed so unsure about what would happen next. Thankfully, Tony took care of that.

"So, who's ready to blow this popsicle stand? Everyone? Good." The man turned to Loki. "You need any help packing? I'm not sure how long we've got to stay here, so pack light and have Thor bring the rest later on. I'm assuming you're staying a bit Thor, to get everything in order and make sure Odin doesn't try anything fishy."

Loki, poor boy, looked completely lost. His were wide and open, letting everyone see just how much these signs of friendship were worth to him. Then again, Thor also looked a bit confused, but pretty much everyone was like that whenever Tony spoke.

Hulk sifted down to Banner again and the scientist shook his head at Tony as he accepted a new shirt from Steve. "Do you even need to breathe?"

"Nope. It's a necessity only you mere mortals need. I, myself, am above such mundane things."

Natasha smacked Tony's arm and the man mock glared. "Ow! Meany!"

Clint grinned and smacked him too. "Grow up, Tony."

"Please, I plan to never grow up. Peter Pan had the right idea. Play, play, play." He turned to Banner. "Oh, also, thank your buddy for me. He was a great help back there. Particularly when he went all mystical on us and won our court case."

Banner gave a shy smile. "In the words of Hulk, 'Hulk smash'."

* * *

She wanted to be mad at him, to continue to blame him for hurting Tony and the others, for killing Phil – _even though Phil's alive now_ – but it was kind of hard to be angry with someone sobbing in your arms.

-Flashback-

Pepper sprawled with Tony in lounge, enjoying the rare silence. Thor was on Asgard still, making sure Loki's papers and things were put in order. Frigga was also helping with this, or so Thor had told Tony. The rest of the team was in bed, though Tony said Bruce was still playing in the labs.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir," Jarvis said from above them. Pepper sighed as she leaned back. What now? Was the Lizard feeling lonely?

"Yeah, J?"

"There are elevated breathing patterns in Mr. Friggason's room. Speech patterns indicate nightmares, mixed with memories of his time with the Chitauri."

Tony rose, placing his flute of wine on the glass table beside them. Pepper put a hand on his arm and he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Pep, I know you're still mad at him, but I can't just leave him there alone."

"I know," she said, getting up and putting her flute on the table too. "I just think I'd be a better choice."

"What? No, Pepper." Tony's eyes were frantic. "He's strong, like super strong, stronger than Thor almost. If he freaks and hits you, he could kill you. Literally."

"But not you?"

Tense silence and she placed a hand on his stubbled cheek. "I handled you, Tony. Loki won't attack me."

"But what if he does?" He grabbed her hand tight, the engagement ring on her finger jamming against her other fingers. "Pep, I can't lose you."

Her heart swelled – _doesn't have a heart, my foot_ – but she remained firm. "You won't. Please, Tony. Out of the two of us, I'm better at these types of things. You can be right outside the door, just in case it goes wrong."

"But –"

"Please, Tony."

He sighed and let her hand go. "Fine. But I'm staying right outside."

They hurried to Loki's floor and down the hall to his room. Even with the door closed, Pepper could hear his screams. She winced. Had Thor, who's room was next to Loki's, been here…_But he's not. He's on Asgard and you're here, so focus. _She smiled at Tony, gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and slipped inside.

Another scream from the twitching form tangled in the bed sheets, followed by a pained moan. "Please, don't. Thor…brother, help me…"

She sat on the edge of the bed, close to him, yet far enough that he couldn't hit her without lunging. Seeing Loki like this, so defenseless, made her think of Frigga. What would his mother do in a time like this? Tony had given her a small hint as to Loki's childhood, so Pepper knew Frigga had been the one Loki went to the most in times of distress. _Okay, what would a mother do?_ "Loki? Loki, wake up."

He twitched again, but stayed asleep. "Please, stop. Please….please…No more."

Tony had said Frigga had countered Thanos' control over Loki, taken it away completely, so she knew this was only a nightmare. Probably some remembered torture from his time spent with the Titan. She took a deep breath and touched his arm. Like Tony, her fingers on his arm jerked him awake instantly. She winced when he flinched away with one violent jolt.

She forced her heart to slow down and shushed him gently when the wild panic remained in his bleary eyes. "Loki, it's me, Pepper. You're here at Tony's tower now. The Chitauri can't get you."

He stared through her, his mind still trapped in that other world, in that place where his scars still burned bright. "Clawing, tearing, biting…Never satisfied…please, stop…"

He trailed off, reason seeping back into his jade eyes as he fully woke. The embarrassed horror she watched fill him made Pepper's decision final. She knew where his thoughts were running to, how he would see her presence as incentive to pretend to be all right. That was something Pepper had never been able to accept. To bury your hurt in order to appear strong was against everything she believed. Allowing others to help you also showed strength, one that few people today had.

"You're not weak." She said simply.

Shocked blinking was her only answer and she sighed before continuing in a firm tone. "I mean it. Everyone gets nightmares. Can you honestly tell me Thor's never had one after a battle?"

"No," his voice was quiet, but she still heard the undertone of 'but he'd never be affected like this'. His eyes practically screamed those beliefs.

She frowned. "Loki, listen to me."

She scooted closer and he moved to accommodate her, his movements shy and somewhat distrustful. She saw now that kindness like this was not something he was used to and, once again, she wondered just what kind of society Asgard was. She smiled in thanks at his small leap of faith in her and curled her legs up.

"I know you're not used to people offering comfort, but I just want you to know, if you ever need someone to just listen, I'm here."

"I…" He licked his lips, eyes darting everywhere but to where she sat.

A haunted look rose and lodged itself in his eyes. He struggled to speak, to even look at her, and finally just turned away, shoulders shaking. Her heart went out to him and, before she could really think it through, Pepper was wrapping her arms around him. Loki stiffened.

"What're you…?"

She tightened her hold on him. Sometimes people didn't need words to comfort them. Tony was like that. And, regardless of whether his status was hero or villain, Pepper knew she couldn't just leave him now. Not after having gained this much of his trust. If she left now, when his guard was down, Loki would build up his mental shields again and never heal.

"You don't need to talk," she said.

The wounded body in her arms gave a sudden quiver. His breath came out in quick gasps, as if he were still struggling to stop his emotions from becoming audible. She said nothing, neither encouraging nor dissuading him. This was his decision. She was merely the solid support, the blanket for his grief.

A choked moan escaped him and then he was crying for real. Deep, gasping sobs that shuddered through his entire body and struck Pepper to the core.

-End flashback-

So, here she was, hugging the man – _Xavier said he's a boy_ – who'd tried to kill Tony and had succeeded in killing many other people. They were laying side by side, her arms circled around him from behind. His body shook as he tried and failed to stop his tears. She just tightened her hold on him, whispering a soothing phrase to let him know she would stay here with him.

Only one phrase, but one that made him reach up and grip her arm as he wept.

"I'm here."

* * *

**Bonus**

Phil finally came across Loki when on a mission with his new team. They'd been flying near Dr. Doom's territory when Director Fury had called. One of their men had gone missing for several days and Stark had, at long last, found him. He was in trouble and, while back-up was coming, they were closer. Fury hadn't said who the man was, but Phil didn't need more info and ordered May to change course.

"Anything?" he asked Skye, glancing her way as he paced by the table on the Globemaster III, or The Bus as the team affectionately called it. Fitz and Simmons were below getting Ward and May's weapons ready for the potential combat ahead.

"Like a minute ago, I'm not in all the way yet," she sniped back. He paused and she grinned nervously. "Sorry, but I told you, this Doom's good. It's going to take me time. Trust me, okay? I'm almost through. We'll get our guy back."

_But will he be alive. _Phil pushed that thought back. _He will be. We'll get there in time. _

They touched ground half an hour later in a deserted part of the forest near one of Doom's laboratories. Intel said he was being held in cell 8. As he, Ward, and May snuck forward, Phil wondered just who this agent was that Doom held him in a lab, not in his castle. Sure, the castle was a military fortress, but his labs were another level altogether. They made Shield look tame. But that was to be expected. Doom kept all his experimental weapons in them.

_But Fury didn't say the agent was superpowered, so why not the castle? _No matter, he'd find out later. Right now, all he needed to know was this guy needed to be busted out asap. The three of them neared the place and Phil signaled to Ward and May. They nodded back.

"Skye?" he whispered into his communicator. "Operation Blackout, now."

"Gottcha, boss."

And then everything fell into disarray. Lights went on and off, doors randomly opened, sirens blared, cut off, then blared again. Phil could see Doom's guards hurrying about as they tried to figure out how all their systems were being simultaneously hacked.

_Like bees without a hive._ Phil grinned at the chaos. _Good girl, Skye._

He crept down empty halls, passing by knocked out men. A few scorch marks blackened the white walls several hallways down. He glanced at the alien weapons next to the guards, contemplating taking them for Shield, but dismissed the idea. The missing agent came first.

_Good to know, Ward and May are in top form though. _He caught up to said two five hallways down, their guns drawn and loaded. Ward sported a new bruise on his cheek, while May appeared as unfazed as when she did a workout in the gym. Ward nodded to an open cell, a frown on his face.

"In there."

Phil moved to go in, but May held out an arm and stopped him. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding, but willing to let her make the call. Was the agent drugged and dangerous? If so, why leave the door open? He toyed with notion that the agent was grotesquely injured, but shook that thought away. One of the two would be in there with the man if that were so. He tried to read May, but her eyes remained unreadable, her mental shields up and impenetrable.

"It's Loki."

Oh.

His breath caught and Phil was back in New York with Loki stabbing him in the chest. He was back struggling to breathe and stay awake, even as searing pain throbbed its way across his chest. He was there, vision was fading and blood choking his lungs as he slide, unwilling, to the floor. And then he came back to the present, taking note of the worried gazes both Ward and May sent him.

He paused, glancing at the dark room at his side. Loki, the alien who had killed him. Granted he was dead for only a few minutes, but, still, it counted in Phil's books. Why hadn't Fury told him from the beginning? But Phil already knew the reason. Even now, he struggled against the desire to up and leave Loki here. Let him suffer for his crimes, although Fury and the Avengers said he was innocent.

It would be so easy. Ward and May wouldn't bat an eye over the decision, probably even support him. Director Fury would be disappointed, but accepting. Besides, Fury had said others were on their way, so he didn't have to be the one to rescue Loki. He'd just make the call and say they couldn't get in, that Stark needed to fly by.

He hardened his gaze. That would make him just like Loki when he attacked New York. Someone willing to hurt innocents to sooth his hurt feelings. Ready to take the easy way out and ignore what was right. No, Phil couldn't do that. Not to anyone, even Loki. "We've orders. Ward, help me with him."

He entered the room and gagged on the mixed smell of urine, waste, bleach, and chlorine. Huddled in the far corner, bony knees drawn up to his chest and arms circling them, crouched Loki. The black pants and shirt hung loose on his body. His eyes were half open, lips cracked and spread slightly apart. His face was gaunt and his breath came from him in congested gasps that rattled around the cell. Every muscle in the half-starved body was tensed for an attack, yet he didn't react when Ward and Phil got close.

As they neared, Phil could see a pair of heavy cuffs with ancient runes carved into them biting into the alien's wrists. Red lines, the kind Phil had only seen with blood poisoning, ran up his white arms, seeming to originate from the cuffs.

Phil squatted. "Loki?"

The alien's breathing stopped for only a moment before it sped up double time. His eyes still remained almost shut, but it was obvious Loki knew someone was nearby. It was apparent in the way he leaned away from them. The way he curled in on himself, as if trying to protect his vital organs. Ward inched closer.

"We need to go, Coulson. Someone's bound to check on him soon."

Phil knew that. Only the shock of seeing his killer so helpless stalled him. "Help me get him up."

Between the two of them, they managed to heave the almost comatose Loki to his feet, more or less. Really, they were standing and he was being held up between them. May kept a stoic face the entire time they backtracked. No one ran into them – _Thank you, Skye. _Phil guessed he should be grateful for small graces. Once on board, May got the airplane up and they focused on their newly acquired extraterrestrial.

Loki hadn't fully opened his eyes even now. He just lay on the medical bed, shivering. His breath hitching in an abnormal pattern. The way Ward eyed him made Phil worry about having to intervene for the alien's life a second time. Ever since Ward had become part of the team, he'd been fiercely protective. Perhaps, enough to disregard orders and exact his own kind of revenge on the alien prince.

Phil's cellphone buzzed at that moment and he pulled up a blocked number. Director Fury.

"Yes, sir?"

"_You got him?_"

"Yes, sir, more or less." _Why didn't you tell me? _That was what he wanted to say, but there some things better left for private conversations.

"_How bad, agent?_"

"Pretty bad, sir. He's not responding that much and there's some weird bracelet things on him."

Fury sighed. "_We've got an offer for help with that._"

"Good."

"_You ready for visitors?_"

"Yes, sir. Where do you want us to touch down?"

"_We've got a location a few hours away." _A few beeps sounded from Fury's side. _"I just sent Agent May the coordinates. Your help should be there."_

"And the help would be…?"

Fury sighed. _"His wife. She standing beside me as we…Wait, what're you…? Stop!"_

"Sir?" Phil tried to convey both his confusion about Loki's wife and his concern at the shouts going on in the background on Fury's side. Were they being attacked? And wasn't seventeen a bit young to be married?

Fury growled. _"I told her…She's probably teleported directly to you. Alert the others."_

Before Phil had a chance, a white light flashed in the room and suddenly a woman stood by Loki. Ward cursed and drew his gun at the perceived threat. Phil gripped his phone harder. The woman appeared to be around her mid-twenties with wavy red brown hair that came to just below her shoulders. She wore a medieval style emerald green dress that flowed in an elegant manner down to her ankles.

"Greetings, Agent Coulson, I am Sigyn," the woman said, her warm tone the complete opposite of her stern expression.

"Coulson?" Ward asked, gun steady in its aim towards the unknown woman.

"_Coulson?_" Fury echoed not a second later _"What's going on? Is she there?_"

"I believe the help just arrived, sir."

"_I told her to wait until you got the designated area._" Which, was about as close to an apology as Phil was going to get from the director.

"Of course, sir. I have it handled." Phil hung up and signaled to Ward. "Ward, stand down."

Once the young man had put his weapon away, Phil turned his gazes on Sigyn. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Ward raised an eyebrow. He'd want a complete briefing when this was over. Sigyn gave them a polite smile, one that still seemed to light up the room. Phil saw Fitz, Simmons, and Skye appear in the corner of his eye. He waved them quiet.

"I am most pleased to meet the one of whom my husband spoke so well about," Sigyn said, inclining her head slightly.

"Husband?" Fitz blurted out.

Phil winced at the insensitive question, but Sigyn only smiled again. "Indeed, Agent Fitz. For more than a few centuries now, might I add."

Fitz spluttered, his eyes wide with disbelief. The other three weren't doing any better, though they kept any doubts they had unspoken. A moan from Loki caught all their attentions. In an instant, Sigyn's polished face transformed into something tender. She brushed a gentle hand across her husband's forehead and he sighed, opening his eyes for the first time.

His eyes shot around before landing and staying Sigyn. He leaned into her touch. "I…missed you."

"And I you." Sadness pretty much radiated from her. Loki hissed and arched his back, as if in pain. Phil couldn't understand that. He'd had Simmons do a quick scan of the alien and, other than malnutrition, there were no wounds on him.

"Oh, my dear," she said, bending down and kissing his cheek. "Worry not, I am here."

He sighed again and Sigyn turned her gaze on the bracelets on his wrists. Her eyebrows came together in frightening frown, one that promised a lot of pain to whoever had put those on. Skye cleared her throat.

"Do you, you know, need any help?" she asked.

Sigyn looked to Ward. "This will take but a moment. However, I need you to hold him down for me. This magic is powerful and his body will react violently went I extract it."

Ward marched over and positioned himself so he was both holding Loki's arms and covering a lot of his chest. Sigyn glanced at Loki. "Prepare yourself."

He sent her a tired and somewhat frightened laugh that got cut off half way through when he hissed again. "A-Anything for you."

She placed her hands over both bracelets, though Phil noted she never touched them, and began to chant in another language. "_**Jeg kaller på ham som gjorde oss alle. Lån meg din hjelp, jeg bønnfaller deg. Slipp det onde som holder disse kjedene på Loke. La ham bli frigjort. Dette ber jeg i ditt navn.**_"

A pressure filled the room and pushed in on them. Loki struggled against Ward's hold, mouth open in a silent scream. His body jerked from side to side in an attempt to escape Ward's grip, but the agent remained stronger. Dark shadows crept up from the corners of the room and raced towards Sigyn. Phil found his gun in his hand. Sigyn chanted the phrase again and the sound of otherworldly howling and screams echoed.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. The airplane went back to normal as the shadows and cries disappeared from whatever dark hole they came from. Loki relaxed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Coulson?" May's tight voice asked over the intercom.

"We're fine, May." He scanned Loki before looking to Sigyn. "We are, right?"

Sigyn gave a tired smile. "Yes, I have dispelled the evil."

That's when he noticed the bracelets that had bound Loki's wrists were broken and on the floor. When had that happened? Sigyn slipped onto the stool by Loki and began to run her fingers through his black hair. She smiled and lifted his right hand, kissing his knuckles softly. Loki sighed and turned towards her more, still sleep. Simmons saddled over and handed the woman a glass of water.

"I'm sure that took a lot out of you," the bio-chemist said, her eyes warm as they drifted from Sigyn to Loki and back again.

Sigyn placed Loki's hand back on his chest and took the drink, sipping it as she kept her eyes locked on Loki. "I should have listened to Hela's request to come with me. Her strength would have been valuable."

"Wait," Fitz said. "Hela's real too? Is she Loki's kid?"

"Fitz!" Simmons whispered. She gave her partner a slight shove.

"What?" the scientist retorted, cheeks blushing. "We're all thinking it."

"Yeah, but some us are smart enough to not say it," Skye said with a roll of her eyes.

Phil sighed. "I apologize for my agent, Mrs. Friggason. He was out of order."

An amused look passed through Sigyn's eyes. "Yes, he was. But, my husband and I are used to the speculation. Tony Stark was most abrupt with his line of questioning."

Phil could see that happening. The man had no sense of diplomacy. Fitz squirmed and Phil sent to young man a stern glare. Sigyn gazed at them all and settled in on the stool.

"To answer your question, Agent Fitz, yes, Hela is Loki's daughter. Though only by adoption."

Oh, well, that wasn't recorded in the history books at the library. Phil would know. After New York, he'd gone and brushed up on his Norse mythology. Just in case he ever needed the knowledge.

"Are there –" Fitz started, but Skye cut him off with a jab to the ribs. "Ow!"

Sigyn laughed. "I see you are of the same ilk as Tony."

Fitz blushed more and stammered an apology. Sigyn only chuckled.

"Loki has four children: Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, and, of course, Hela. And before you ask, no, Loki did not birth Sleipnir. At least, not in the traditional sense. He created the horse from his own magic. So, in a way, he was the creature's mother."

"I thought…" Skye hesitated, but Sigyn waved her on. "I thought he had six kids."

"Ah, yes, the two he had with me." Sigyn looked at Loki again, fondness in her every move. "I fear that is only a fable. Though I hope to change that one day. Loki is too young for me to consider such actions."

Her gaze hardened. "He isn't unfaithful as your legends suggest. He never went with Angrboða willingly. She stole him on a hunting trip and used his magic with hers to create the other two of his children. He loves them dearly anyway."

She fixed a look on each of them. "I tell you this in confidence, knowing Loki would never say such aloud. I need you to understand he is not the monster so many people portray him to be. He is a good boy and, one day, I pray, he will grow into a good man. I know he has done wrong to you, Agent Coulson, and that it will take time to forgive. I ask only that you give my husband the chance to show you what he's truly like, unfettered by either Odin's or Thanos' control and command."

And, with that, Loki and Sigyn disappeared. Phil started to realize why Stark had all that alcohol on him in the house. A stiff drink would be nice right around now. This news, combined with all the paperwork he'd be sorting through, was going to take a long time to process. He trudged to his office. _Should've stayed dead. So much less complicated. _

Though, Stark had mentioned a party involving some kind of Asgardian beer and Captain America having signed cards. Phil glanced at his cellphone. _Why not? _

He dialed.

"You've reached the awesomeness that is me," came Tony's voice. "What can I do for you, Agent?"

"Is that invitation still open?"

* * *

Sigyn's Chant: I call upon the One who made us all. Lend me Thy aid, I beseech Thee. Release the evil that holds these chains on Loki. Let him be freed. This I ask in Thy name.

Also, I know it seems odd that Loki is married to Sigyn when he's younger than her, but I imagined it more like the feudal times, where betrothal happened like that. Granted, the girls were usually the ones who were younger, but I figured the same concept could apply here. And besides, it Fanfiction, so anything goes really. I also hope it didn't seem too OOC for Sigyn to divulge all that stuff about Loki's children. I just really wanted to get that info out.

And that's a wrap, people. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review for me to let me know how I did.


End file.
